magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Gamer Issue 76
This magazine is dated June 2012 and priced at £4.50. World of Nintendo Balance of Power - 4 pages (6-9) : Wii U may lag on graphics, but do more polygons make better games anyway? The Green Zone - 1 page (16) : Let's talk about my colossal, roaring hatred for bosses Cosplay Catwalk - 2 pages (18-19) : Italian lawyers, Thai footballers and all the key Skyword Sword characters... A Firm Hand - 1/2 page (20) : It's raining folders and patches in the latest 3DS update. Mii News Network - 1/2 page (20) Wii U Most Wanted - 2/3 page (21) : Star Fox 10 Things Rayman Legends teaches us about Wii U - 1 2/3 page (22-23) Ganon's Gallery - 2 pages (24-25) Are you a Nintendo Gamer super fan? - 1/2 page (26) Streetpass of Strange - 1/4 page (26) An Analyst's View - 1/4 page (26) Shigsy speaks - 1 page (27) : Miyamoto chats F-Zero, Zelda and... Angry Birds? Uppers & Downers - 1 page (28) 10 New Reasons to Love Nintendo #Map Quest - 1 1/2 (10-11) #Playing the Past - 1/2 page (11) #Introducing the Nintendo Auteur-Tainment System - 1/2 page (12) #Hook, Line and Shooter - 1/2 page (12) #Fish Fulfilment - 1/2 page (13) #Layton Orient - 1/4 page (13) #Super Mario Buds - 1/4 page (13) #Here be Dodongos - 1 page (14) #From Nintendo with Louvre - 1/2 page (15) #Key Appeal - 1/2 page (15) Previews Pokemon Black and White 2 - DS - 4 pages (34-37) Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two - Wii - 2 pages (38-39) Girls' RPG: Cinderellife - 3DS -1 page (40) The Little Battlers: Explosive Boost - 3DS - 1 page (41) Fire Emblem: Awakening - 3DS - 1 page (42) Jake Hunter: Rondo of Revenge - 3DS - 1/2 page (43) Gon Paku Paku Adventure - 3DS - 1/2 page (43) Project X Zone - 3DS - 2 pages (44-45) Connect Mailbox - 2 pages (50-51) Ask Nintendo Gamer Anything - 1 page (52) Timewarp Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 2 pages (54-55) Disney's Aladdin - 2 pages (66-67) Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - 2 pages (84-85) Features The A to Z of Wii U - 10 pages (56-65) The 27 Greatest Henchmen of all Time - 6 pages (68-73) Replay: WarioWare, Inc: Mega Microgames! - 6 pages (74-79) The E3 Rumour Race - 4 pages (80-83) Reviews Vault The best of... *3DS - 2 pages (112-113) *Wii - 2 pages (114-115) *DS - 2 pages (116-117) *WiiWare - 1 page (118) *eShop - 1 page (119) *Gamecube - 1 page (120) *N64 - 1 page (121) *GBA - 1 page (122) *SNES - 1 page (123) *Game Boy - 1 page (124) *NES - 1 page (125) Judgement Play *Mystical Ninja: Starring Goemon - Approved *Turok 2: Seeds of Evil - Denied *Second Sight - Denied Iwata Asks Joffrey Baratheon Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Games Editor :Alex Dale Production Editor :Steve Williams Managing Art Director :Milford Coppock Deputy Art Editor :Phil Haycraft Designer :Stephen Hanlon Online Editor : Chris Scullion Friends of Nintendo Gamer :Katherine Byrne, Martin Davies, Roy Delaney, Sarah Ditum, Christian Donlan, Ian Evenden, Jordan Farley, Mark Green, Ben Griffin, Tom Hatfield, John McAllister, Simon Middleweek, Wil Overton, Craig Owens, Matt Pellett, Kim Richards, Daniel Robson, Chris Schilling, Richard Stanton, Tom Sykes, Justin Towell, Tim Weaver, Helen Woodley Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews